A New Found Love
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Nico Di Angelo's a new student going to Goode High School, meets Percy Jackson. Both end up finding an unexpecting love this year. They're Juniors, having all the same classes.(Rated M because I'm paranoid) Don't Like, Don't read it! SLASH: Percy/Nico.(Order of the pairing doesn't matter. It just a plain Nicery story) Nico and Percy might be OOC. Annabeth is OOC.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a slash of Percy and Nico. If you don't like that I put them together, deal with it. It's a fanfiction, there are people who actually enjoy reading these type of stories. And when I get flames about it just because its a slash, it makes me not want to update, but the others who like reading this. I don't want to punish them, because you don't like it.** If you don't like it don't read it. **Please R&R, I love knowing that people actually enjoy this story. Thanks to all those who actually enjoy these stories, your reviews brighten my day and influence me to write and update. I might not update this very often, but IT WILL NOT BE ABANDONED! I'm still working on my series of "Trip to the Past." But I'm not abandoning either of those stories.

* * *

**_I own nothing, but the plot. _**

**_All rights go to their respectful owners. Especially to Rick Riordan, who is a genius on coming up with the Percy Jackson Series and Heroes of Olympus._**

**_I only write this for the fact, that I love to write and this is not made for money. I doubt I'll be an actual Author_**** anyway.**

* * *

**(Nico's P.O.V.)**

I have to switch schools again, because my dad had found a job in New York. I have lived in Los Angelos for a few years now, but we always ended up moving somewhere else. I really don't mind moving around so much, since it's not like I have friends here. But I kind of don't want to move from this California, since my mom and sister, Bianca were buried in San Francisco. So now all the family I've got left is my dad. Which really isn't that much, since he's much to busy to have anything to do with me anyways. But every now and then, he'll actually talk to me.

* * *

**Percy's** **P.O.V.**

I'm a junior at Goode High School, my mom is Sally Jackson, where my step-dad is Paul Blofis. I use to have a girlfriend a few months back. We were dating for a few months, I use to think Annabeth was the only girl for me since we started as best friends. But all she did was lecture me on every little thing I did, so I just got tired of the same thing over and over again. I was stressed constantly because of it, there wasn't a single moment while we were dating that I wasn't stressed. Then it finally got to a point were I decided to break up with her, there was surprisingly no tears, no hate. Beside we were always better off as friends. Now that I'm single, I'm constantly asked out by girls almost everyday. I always refuse, I just want to enjoy being single for a change and not worry about anything besides trying to graduate high school. I might get another relationship when I'm a Senior, but for now I just want to enjoy the moment

* * *

**AN: Sorry that's so short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please be patient with the updates, I still have the Trip to the Past. So please be patient with me. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Might as well post the next chapter. Hope you all like what going on so far. Please Read & Review. Don't forget I might not post often, because I'm also trying to finish the "Trip to the Past" series. Please be patient with me, if I haven't update in a while. Those stories will not be abandoned, they will be finished. **  
**

Also notice these are mostly from Nico's Point of View. Every so often I might do Percy. Hope you all like the story so far.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I have just arrived in our house in New York, all our stuff is in the house, we just have to actually move and unpack it. I have all my stuff in my room against the wall, I really didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. New York seemed different some how, I've lived in several states because how many times I've had to move, basically its every year. It's always after I'm out of school, either dad was transferred because of his job, or he found a better job that paid more. No matter the circumstances, I've never been in the same school for two years. Now this time it only lasted half the year, here it was the ending of November in a new state and school. My dad had already called the school about me transferring, he had to be there to pay the fees and put together my schedule. My dad even mentioned something to me that I should be excited for school. Why should I be? It's not like I'm going to make any friends and we'll just end up moving again anyway. So what's the point of even trying anyway. I am kind of surprised that dad even spoke to me, he's usually really busy since we're trying to get settled in and all. But I guess dad is trying to make up for my mom, since he's my only parent alive. Now since today is Monday and I really wouldn't be doing anything until tomorrow, since I had school. So I decided I'd put some progress into unpacking, I doubt I'll finish today, but I might as well go ahead and start.

I have at least one-third of my stuff left to actually put away. But I've got a bookshelf with all my books and everything in it, I did that first since I actually like to read. Plus reading passes the time, especially if I'm bored and got nothing better to do. I already have my bed, dresser, closet set up. I have two desks in my room, one for homework and the other for the T.V. and game systems. I use them from time to time, not all the time though.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

My dad and I have just walked into the office of the High School I'm attending, It's called Goode Senior High School. I'm sitting around waiting for my dad to pay my fees and get my schedule. But I'm kind of wondering who's going to be my tour guide this year. Just then someone came into the office, in a way he kind of looked like a Jock. A light blue shirt, blue jeans, green shoes, looked a little muscular, and bright sea-green eyes, and black hair. I then thought, 'Oh great. Probably just someone who thinks they're better than everyone else. And most likely is going to be giving me a tour. Just my luck.'

Just then one of the women behind the desk said, "Ah, Perseus. Could you give Nico a tour of the school. I've already informed your teachers of this." I then heard Perseus, which is a little weird to have as a name, reply, "Sure Mrs. Gardner. I'll just need to know where is locker is and his classes." Mrs. Gardner then replied back, "You'll know after we finish with everything. While your waiting, get to know Nico."

Perseus then turned to me and holding out a hand and said, "Percy Jackson." I answered back, "Nico Di Angelo. If your name is Percy, why do they call you Perseus?" Percy chuckled a little and replied, "My real name is Perseus, but I prefer to go by Percy. So you're a new student and Italian?" I nodded in understanding and said, "Half Italian actually." His response was, "That's cool. Can you speak actual Italian? And where are you from?" I replied back, "I can speak Italian, but you probably won't understand what I'm saying if I did. And I'm from California." Percy then asked, "Have you even been to New York?" I shook my no and Percy added, "If you ever want a tour, just come and find me and ask. The weekend might be best though." I gave a small smile, a little shocked. Most people avoid me at the schools I went to and never spoke to me, but Percy actually did, for some reason it felt like I've been his friend for years or something. But that wasn't possible, I've just met him today, but for some reason I had this strange feeling in my stomach and just push it to the side and then I said, "Sure. I'd like that. The weekend would work best though, by that time I'll already be settled in."

We were interrupted when Mrs. Gardner said, "Nico, Perseus." And beckoned us forward. "Here's your schedule, locker number, and combination." She then handed both pieces of paper to me, before I thanked her. "The teachers will give you your text books when you get to class. I will see you two later to see if Nico is still confused on where he's going." Percy then said, "Thanks Mrs. Gardner. If Nico has any questions, I'll try to help. We'll come by later to tell you how it went." Mrs. Gardner smiled and nodded, then saying, "Thank you Perseus." Percy nodded and said to Nico, "Come on Nico. I'm going to give you a tour of our school."


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's P.O.V.

I nodded and started following Percy out of the office. "What's your locker number, so you can go ahead and put your stuff up?"

I looked at the piece of paper the office gave me before replying, "It's 462. What about yours?"

Percy smirked before saying, "461. It's right next to mine, so in case you don't know where to go, just ask me and I'll show you, okay?" I nodded before we got to our lockers.

I then put in the combination and shoved my stuff in before closing it. "Show me the rest of the school; I'll need to know where I'm going."

Percy nodded and replied, "Sure Nico. First you'll see where your classes are. You'll meet the teachers later when you actually go to class. Let me see your schedule, so I know where you need to go." I handed him the schedule they gave me in the office.

1st~ Geometry- Mr. Gates  
2nd~ Physical Fitness- Mr. Burchett  
3rd~ Mythology- Mr. Brunner  
4th~ Art- Mrs. Dina  
Lunch  
5th~ English 11- Mrs. Hanson  
6th~ Italian- Mr. Tilson  
7th~ Study Hall- Mr. Dohm

His eyes widened, which ultimately made me ask, "What? What's wrong?" Percy just smirked and commented, "This will definitely make this a whole lot easier for you Neeks." I slightly blushed at the nickname before thinking, _'Why am I blushing.'_

I then asked, "Why did you just call me 'Neeks.' And why will this make this easier for me?" Percy shrugged, "You needed a nickname and because you have exactly all the same classes as me." I stared at him surprised, before replying. "I guess this does make this easier for me. So I can just follow you till I know where my classes are without hopefully getting lost."

* * *

Nico's P.O.V.

It was the end of the day, I was already out of the school of course and in my bedroom. Percy and I exchanged numbers, so in case I got lost in the morning I could reach him for the tour of Manhattan. A few hours later, I was officially settled in, with all my stuff in wherever I wanted to have them. Very shortly afterwards, I was called to dinner by my dad. My dad usually makes Italian food, but tonight it was just regular old pasta. There was small talk over dinner such as my opinion of the school, its classes, teachers and students. I replied that they weren't bad, it was actually better than the other schools I've gone to. I mean sure I liked the classes and all. I smirked before telling him about the language we would be studying this year. It was Italian, my dad chuckled at that and replied, "Then you should be able to excel that class." I nodded; I knew that class would be easy, since I was taught Italian from an early age. My dad then spoke, "Nico, I know I'm usually busy most of my time. So that's why we moved here and including the job as well. I want you to be able to talk to me and so that I'm not as busy. And if you dare think that I don't care what you have to say, then you need to change that opinion of yours really fast. You are my son, meaning I'll always care about what you have to say and will always be proud of you, if it doesn't seem like it, I will."

I actually smiled and said, "Thanks dad, that really means a lot to me."

My dad then smiled at me before saying, "Now get on to bed, you have school in the morning. But are you riding the bus or do I have to drive you to school in the morning?"

I thought for a second before saying, "You. So I'll see you in the morning, dad." My dad nodded his head and headed towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** I don't know when I'll be able to update again, since I have exams and S.O.L.'s at school. But I'll try my best. Hope you like this story so far. R&R**

**~NicoDiAngeloLover7**

* * *

Nico's P.O.V.

I woke up early the next day and started to look around trying to remember what day it was. Oh, that's right; it was Friday, so I'll get my tour of Manhattan sometime this weekend. Should be fun. I guess Percy's alright; he's different than I originally thought he would be. He seems willing to be my friend. He did say something about him introducing me to his friends today, but I'm a little wary of him as well. I've met people who try to be your friend and just end up stabbing me in the back. I can just only hope that Percy isn't one of those people because he actually seems to care and want to be my friend, but I guess I just have to wait and find out. After a few minutes, I was ready for school. I already had my binders and any other materials I might need already in my locker at school and then I realized I couldn't even remember where my locker was located at in the school or my first class, so I figured it was wise to text Percy where I could meet up with him so he could help me. I then texted Percy, _"Where can I meet up with you, I can't remember where my class is?-Nico"_ After I sent it, I almost immediately got a reply from him. _"Why not at your locker? You'll need your stuff anyways. Unless you don't know where it's at either.-Percy"_ I quickly typed in a response, _"Nope, I can't remember. Sorry.-Nico"_ The reply I got back was, _"Don't worry about it. Front Entrance at 8?-Percy"_ I then sighed in relief and responded, _"Sure. I'll see you there. Thanks Perce.-Nico"_ And the text that officially ended the conversation was, _"No problem. And don't worry about it.-Percy"_

I went into the living room and then told my dad to drop me off at the Front Entrance at the school at eight. My dad nodded before telling me to make sure I was completely ready, since we were going to leave the house in a few. I nodded, happy that he was actually trying to be more of a father towards me and not as busy and would actually talk and pay attention to me for once and not just care all about his job. When I actually got to school, I saw Percy at the entrance, waiting. I then told my dad I'd see him after school and asked if he'd pick me up so I wouldn't have to ride the bus. He nodded in response and I got out of the car and headed to where Percy was.

"Hey Nico, ready for first period?" Percy said to me when I got to where he was.

"Sure. But you'll still have to show me where everything is. I kind of forgot," I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Percy chuckled, "Sure Nico, come on or we're going to be late to class." I then followed Percy to wherever our lockers happen to be before some girl showed up.

"Percy where were you yesterday? I wanted to talk to you."

Percy responded, "I was busy," who I noticed was gritting his teeth.

"Busy with what? It's not like it was anything important. It never is."

Percy replied darkly, "Actually it was." The girl was about to say something before a look from Percy which said, don't-even-think-about-it.

So she just said, "Whatever, I'll see you later." And walked away and pretended that I wasn't even there. After she left Percy sighed in relief.

I then asked him, "Who on earth was that?"

Percy answered, "My ex-girlfriend. She's been trying to get back together with me."

I snorted in disbelief, "Well she's not doing a very good job of it. If she's really that cocky and stuck up, anyways. Why did you even go out with her?"

Percy just shrugged and said, "She wasn't always like that. She used to be one of my best friends, but ever since we dated, she changed. She became cocky, thought that she was better than everyone else and would always criticize me on whatever I did. So I ended it with her, so she's been trying to talk to me, but I just began avoiding her."

I nodded my head before saying, "If that's what most girls are like. I'm glad that I haven't dated one."

Percy's eyes were wide with surprise and shock, "You've never dated anyone?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "Too much trouble and effort."

Percy snorted and replied, "Well ain't that the truth."

Percy and I then walked to first period, Geometry. After we walked into the class, Percy held me back, telling me to wait before he said to the teacher. "Mr. Gates, this is Nico Di Angelo. He's the new student the office told you about."

Mr. Gates nodded, and said, "Nico go ahead and take a seat next to Percy Jackson." I nodded while Percy got me the books I would need for this class and let the day and torture begin.


End file.
